


It is my fault..

by PinkSparkz



Series: It's my fault [4]
Category: The Last of Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkz/pseuds/PinkSparkz
Summary: This is when Tess dies, this one is gonna be short...er.





	It is my fault..

He watches her limp body with fear in his eyes, did that really just happen?

He made sure he stayed out of sight, he couldn't look away, he wasn't sure if this was a dream or not.

No, it wasn't, this is real, he sighs. He'll never forget her, as stupid as it sounds.

He wishes he would have stayed with her. He shuts his eyes for a brief moment then opens them again.

"C'mon, let's get movin' kid." he says to Ellie, she just nods and follows him.

He wishes he could have said a proper goodbye, he supposes he'll see her soon.

Although, for all he knows he might not.

He remembers everything he said.

 

'Your gonna lose her,'

 

'It hurts,'

 

'Your in pain.'

He puts his hand in a fist.

'It is my fault..'

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has read this series, it was really short though.


End file.
